


Insatiable

by Scottie



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, Smut, dayce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottie/pseuds/Scottie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since they had sex the first time Darius became a bit more enthused about sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I'm Scottie and my guilty pleasure is writing dayce things. I am sin.

“Jayce.”

He heard it in his ear, tickling the skin and forcing a shiver to run down his spine. Jayce pushed his palm against Darius’ cheek with a huff, trying to keep a distance between them. “Way too close there, buddy,” he said nervously, knowing exactly what that tone meant especially with his name on his lips.

Darius didn’t budge and pressed past the hand, lips going to Jayce’s ear once more. His teeth scraped across the outer shell, dragging down to nip at the lob. Jayce shuddered and elbowed Darius weakly in his stomach. “Stop, you’re insatiable,” he muttered, and leaned back into him despite his words, body weak against his advances. Darius hummed lightly, lips trailing down to Jayce’s neck and nipping at the skin.

“Fine, fine,” Jayce sighed and firmly place a hand between them, pushing Darius back. He wagged a scolding finger at him. “Go sit on the bed and I’ll ride you after I finish some work. Happy now?” Darius’ expression told him everything he needed to know.

 

* * *

 

 

Darius watched him.

He knew Jayce didn't like it. It made him feel uncomfortable, vulnerable. Darius didn't care though because to him Jayce couldn't be more perfect than when he showed him weakness, when in the midst of their rough passion he'd bare his neck to him as if he did not care if Darius killed him there and then.

Darius dragged his fingers down Jayce's side, felt the muscles almost twitch at his touch. He saw the scars across his tanned, nearly unmarred skin. Jayce's physical scars did not even match up to the many Darius bore, yet Darius always had thought that Jayce's were perfect.

"I did promise," Jayce said with an almost cheeky confidence despite what his posture spoke. "You let me work then I'd ride you, but do you.." He caught himself, face contorting between something bitter and unsure. Darius knew he was uncomfortable facing him but Jayce never said it. He tried never to hint at it but Darius knew from the way his strong brows would knit and how he'd tense when their eyes met.

Darius watched him though without a word. He leaned back against the headboard, almost cracking a smug smile when he saw how Jayce shifted above him, unsure. He wasn't making fun of him, but it was quite amusing that Jayce thought he was good at hiding his discomfort. Ah, but it wouldn't last long. Jayce had always been very good in bed and he knew how to occupy himself so well that you could almost never notice that he wasn't meeting your eye. Darius always did though.

Jayce smiled now though, blue eyes flickering to peer at Darius' stoic expression. He popped open the bottle of lube and coated his hand generously. "You were very, _very_ good," Jayce laughed teasingly, praising his lover. Darius' lip twitched. "I say you deserve this for holding back and being so kind."

Darius snickered quietly and let out a soft breath when he felt Jayce's slick hand wrap around him. He closed his eyes and let the back of his head touch the wooden headboard. The cool surface was warming up against him and soon he could feel Jayce's cock slide up against his own.

"Condom or..?" Darius met his blue eyes and Jayce gave him a knowing smile, white teeth showing a bit. "You're lucky both of us have been checked. I'm starting to think that the rumor that Noxians don't use condoms is true." Jayce ran his thumb across the heads of their cocks and Darius rumbled lowly. "It's not exactly a tradition to do so," Darius retorted.

Jayce cackled. "So it is true." Darius did not reply and instead spread his hands across Jayce's thighs, thumbs rubbing circles into his hips. Jayce murmured lightly and tight arousal coiled in Darius' belly.

"Turn around," Darius said, motioning with his hand. Jayce glanced at him briefly but did as he as told, leaning forward and spreading his legs a bit. Darius slicked his fingers with the lube and pressed the first finger inside with ease. He could feel Jayce quiver and twitch slightly when he added another finger. Darius pressed his fingers in deep, drawing a low groan from Jayce when he quickly found his prostate. He could feel Jayce twitch and tighten then purposely ignored hitting that sweet spot again as he fingered him, stretching him just enough. 

Jayce pulled away and Darius withdrew his fingers, watching him with a steady gaze. He saw briefly the small flicker embarrassment on Jayce's face as he slid over his lap and gripped Darius' hardened cock in hand.

"Stop looking at me like that," Jayce muttered. Darius raised a questioning brow. "Why? I want to look at you," he replied, as if that was the most natural thing to do. Jayce met his eyes with a certain defiance and spirit he knew all too well. He didn't say anything back and instead eased himself above Darius.

It was a sight Darius had begun to enjoy with great intensity. Watching as Jayce, pink with warmth and stung by arousal take him in. He rested his hands along his hips, following the slow fall as Jayce eased his cock inside him. Darius breathed lightly then deeply, an almost ragged breath that matched Jayce's. His tight heat was always perfect and he felt a wave of pleasure hit his body when he was fully hilted inside him.

Jayce's forehead pressed against his, eyes half lidded. Darius watched him even now, poised still in anticipation. Usually sex for them was quick and rough. Sometimes they would fight before fucking. The fine sense of bloodlust and hunger for each other's heat was an addiction. Jayce really loved breaking Darius' nose in their little fights just as much as Darius enjoyed pinning him down with his body and showing him he was no match for him in terms of brute strength. It never stopped Jayce though from trying to beat him in a fight. The guy was too stubborn and too resilient.

Darius felt Jayce's breath tickle his lips and he felt the hunger within himself grow, but he did not move. After all, it was all Jayce right now. Perhaps he was being cruel, making him ride him like this but he couldn't deny the fact he liked the idea. He wanted to see how Jayce would pleasure himself without Darius having to lift a finger.

He felt Jayce move then, lifting his hips to where Darius was just in by the tip then dropping back down with a shudder and a low pitched groan. Darius let out a low growl into Jayce's ear, nipping at the flesh and dragging his teeth across his jaw. He felt him tighten deliciously as Jayce began a slow, rocking rhythm.

Jayce was by all means a very vocal man both outside and inside the bedroom. Yet, he made the effort to hold back most of the sounds he usually made when Darius had him face first in the sheets and ass in the air. Perhaps it was because they were facing each other now and Darius could see every twitch and twist of his body and expression. Jayce must have known.

He must have known how much Darius enjoyed watching him because even now his eyes would meet his then fall away with a slight coyness that made Darius want to just shove him into the mattress and conquer him. He must have known that just seeing the way he bit at his lip and lifted his hips that Darius could not resist. He was too much like fire. Predictable when it didn't matter and unpredictable when it did.

"Let me hear you," Darius rumbled into his ear huskily, drawing a shiver from Jayce. His hands gripped at his cheeks and spread him wider. He could not stop himself from meeting Jayce's body in time, could not stop himself from feeling the tremor of pleasure that shook him and surrounded him with tight heat and friction. Jayce whined lightly, eyes fluttering close then open. Darius saw the way his mouth parted slightly then twist into a perfectly smug grin.

"My ride, my rules," Jayce said, arms wrapping around Darius' shoulders and fingers digging into his hair. "I can do what I want." Darius rolled his eyes and dug his fingers into his hips, lifting Jayce up and holding him there. He watched as Jayce's brows furrowed and his face scowl in annoyance. "What are you-"

Darius dragged him down with sudden force, the slap of skin just as loud and clear as Jayce's voice ringing around them. Darius heard swears fall from Jayce's lips and couldn't help but grin slightly. "Fuck- shit-" Jayce gasped, stunned with pleasure as Darius drew his hips up once more and thrusted into him. He' so tight; it made Darius' breath catch in his throat for a heated moment.

Jayce's nails dug little, stinging red crescents into Darius' back, arching off the mattress to meet the heavy thrusts eagerly without shame. Darius leaned forward, pushing Jayce onto his back as he braces his hands on either side of him. For a few moments he doesn't move, just feels Jayce's heat and the way his strong legs wrap around him tightly as he tries to adjust to Darius' girth. He watches Jayce intensely, body wound tight like a spring just waiting to be released.

Jayce's face is red and Darius couldn't help but think that a perfect color on him. The way his mouth twists as if to question him but never really saying anything just tempts Darius. Those blue eyes watch him back, the deepest and most mystifying of blues that often painted the night sky.

Darius shifts and Jayce tightens around him, hands sliding down to grip at his biceps and his expression goes hazy. Darius is buried to the hilt inside of him and he knows it's driving Jayce insane just having him there and not moving. It always does when he's stretched so nicely around his thick cock.

Jayce leans up, catching Darius' lips and using his heels to draw him closer. This kiss is by far the most tender and and slow kiss they have ever shared between them. It felt too intimate, too gentle, too loving. That wasn't them. It wasn't. It was always rough, always blurring between painful and pleasing. Yet, Darius can't stop looking at Jayce and thinking about how much he wanted to see the way his body and expression reacted.

Then he realizes he isn't the only one.

Jayce hated having sex facing each other. Darius never cared. Yet somewhere along the road their turbulent relationship had evolved from something that just sated their lust to something that brought reassurance and peace in each other's presence, and that was never more apparent than the way Jayce looked at him now, only seeing Darius. 

  
It was then he pulled out of Jayce and with great strength filled him once more in one heavy thrust, smothering Jayce's quivering voice with his lips. Jayce is lost in it all, hands in the sweaty mess of Darius' hair and legs wrapped around his waist to keep him coming. Darius was hitting that special spot and he could feel Jayce's body twitch and shake with tremors of pleasure each time he rubbed against it. It was wonderful, perfect. The pleasure was building up inside Darius as he gripped the sheets tightly and pressed Jayce into the mattress with his hulking body and deep thrusts. 

Jayce was calling his name, breathless and low, calling it like a prayer over and over and it was driving Darius wild. He growled, a sound so raw and deep that he knew was about to bring Jayce to the edge by the way he tightened so deliciously around him and lifted his hips desperately. Jayce's strong hands dragged Darius close so that his lips found his and he was stealing the breath away from him. He felt Jayce's body tense and seize up completely at the edge of his climax, gasping. It was music to Darius and sweet sin the moment Jayce's body shuddered intensely as he came onto their stomachs, so tight and hot. 

Darius pressed deep inside Jayce, pinning him tightly against the sheets with his body as he came to his own end, groaning and burying his face into Jayce's neck. He held there for several moments, feeling the waves of ecstasy roll over him and leave him shuddering. Jayce was laughing breathlessly as they leaned against each other, spent and satisfied.

"I think your constant want for sex is starting to rub off of me."

Darius snickered, kissing at Jayce's neck lightly. 

"So you're going to ride me more often then?" he asked, smirking smugly. 

Jayce leaned his head back into the bed, eyes closed and long fingers drawing lazy circles across Darius' back. 

"We'll see about that." 


End file.
